24 Hours
by daethameerame
Summary: This feeling has changed, just within 24 hours. WinKon (WINNER/iKON) Fanfiction, Mino/Hanbin. It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: 24 Hours

Fandom: iKON, WINNER, YGFamily

Pairing: Mino/Hanbin

Characters: iKON and WINNER members (Team A and Team B)

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

Important Note: Cerita ini dibuat pada awal WIN era, di mana leader Team A masih Mino.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **01.43 AM**

"Kamu gak pulang, Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jinhwan sembari merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Hm... Sebentar lagi. hyung."

"Ini sudah larut, kau tahu? Lebih baik lanjutkan saja semua itu besok pagi. Kalau kamu begini terus, kondisi tubuhmu bisa _drop_."

"Hm..." Jawab Hanbin dengan gumaman tanpa melihat ke arah Jinhwan. Matanya masih terfokus kepada layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat respon Hanbin membuat Jinhwan menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah terlalu lelah memperingatkan dongsaengnya ini untuk beristirahat dengan cukup. Semua nasihat yang ia berikan tak pernah didengarkan.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Dan dengan itu, Jinhwan pun keluar dari sana.

 **03.58 AM**

"HOAAAAHM~ Ngantuk sekali~ Sudah jam berapa, ya?" Hanbin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Belum terlalu larut untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Kim Hanbin, Hwaiting!"

"Sedang apa kamu?" Suara berat itu membuat Hanbin terlonjak kaget di atas kursinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Mino berdiri di sana. "Jam segini dan kamu bilang ini masih belum terlalu larut? Kamu gila."

"Hal yang biasa, bukan, bagi para _trainee_ untuk pulang lebih malam dari ini?" Tanyanya balik dan kembali fokus ke layar monitor.

"Pagi maksudmu." Sergah Mino yang kini telah meletakkan barang bawaannya dan berjalan ke arah Hanbin.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa jam segini sudah ke sini?"

"Aku hanya mau mengecek lagu yang akan kami gunakan untuk _Monthly Evaluation_ bulan ini. Yah, sekedar membantu meringankan pekerjaan Seungyoon yang biasanya melakukan hal ini."

Lalu, mereka berdua tenggelam ke dalam kesunyian yang cukup menenangkan. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pelan dari _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ komputer yang tengah digunakan oleh Hanbin. Mino duduk di sana. Tak jauh dari posisi Hanbin dan memilih untuk melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu bekerja dengan giat dan fokus demi kemenangan _Team_ -nya.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini?" Tanya Mino tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Begitulah. Tidak selalu juga, sih. Hanya terkadang saja."

"Tapi Seungyoon bilang ia sering berpapasan denganmu di sini."

"Tidak sering, kok. Hanya beberapa kali." Jawab Hanbin lagi tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar.

"Sampai jam berapa biasanya kamu di sini?"

"Entah. Aku jarang melihat jam." Dan suasana pun kembali hening. Mino akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Hanbin yang melihat Mino keluar hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Sejujurnya, ia senang jika ada yang menemani di sini. Dia merasa lebih nyaman jika ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara daripada harus bermain-main dengan kesunyian malam seperti biasa.

 **04.25 AM**

Hanbin masih terus mengutak-atik aplikasi di komputer itu dan membenahi lagu yang akan ia dan _Team_ -nya gunakan. Ia merekam bagian _Rap_ -nya dan mencoba melakukan bagian Bobby juga. Ia kembali mengatur timing dan seterusnya sampai selesai, lalu kembali mengeceknya. Ia terus merasa kurang dan kurang. Sehingga ia kembali melakukannya dari awal. Terus begitu sampai kelopak matanya terlalu lelah menahan kantuk yang ia rasakan sedari tadi,

"AH!" Hanbin merasakan sesuatu yang hanya menempel pada pipi kirinya. Membuatnya kembali terjaga dan melihat ke arah Mino yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya, yang tengah memegang sekaleng kopi hangat dan menyodorkannya ke arah Hanbin.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Mino hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan gumaman pelan sambil meminum kopinya. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hanbin.

"Kamu mau di sini sampai kapan?" Tanya Mino.

"Hng? Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Kemudian Hanbin memutar kursi putarnya dan kembali menghadap ke layar monitor.

"Berhentilah, Hanbin-ah. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Sedikit lagi selesai, hyung." Kemudian, Mino kembali beranjak dari sana dan keluar menuju toilet. Sekembalinya dari toilet, ia mendapati Hanbin yang tengah tertidur pulas di depan komputer.

"Cih. Padahal baru saja minum kopi." Gumam Mino sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap wajah Hanbin yang kini terlihat sangat damai. Napasnya sangat teratur dan dengkuran halus meluncur pelan dari bibirnya. Membuat Mino tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tak tega melihat Hanbin tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman begitu, ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Hanbin dengan menggendongnya menuju ke sofa kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Kemudian, ia menyelimuti Hanbin dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia kembali menatap wajah Hanbin sebentar, lalu memulai pekerjaannya.

 **05.22 AM**

"Team B, Hwaiting~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gumaman kecil yang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Mino pun menoleh ke arah Hanbin yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Ia berjalan ke arah Hanbin dan menatap wajah itu lagi.

"Mengigau rupanya." Gumam Mino pelan.

" _Let's debut..._ " Hanbin kembali mengigau pelan.

"Kamu sudah bekerja keras, Hanbin-ah~" Dan lagi-lagi, Mino jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Hanbin. Semangatnya, _leadership_ -nya, dan juga kerja kerasnya membuat Mino semakin kagum pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah tertidur lelap di hadapannya ini. Meskipun usianya masih terbilang sangat muda, ia telah membuktikan bahwa ia mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi _Team_ -nya.

"Aku harap, aku bisa menjadi _leader_ sepertimu, Hanbin-ah." Ucapnya pelan sambil menyibakkan poni Hanbin yang jatuh menutupi matanya. Kemudian, Mino pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **06.02 AM**

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo~" Sapa Bobby pada Mino yang sepertinya kaget melihatnya ada di sana. Tak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Mino sudah ada di sana. Biasanya yang ada di sana adalah Seungyoon.

Mino membalas sapaan dari Bobby dengan anggukan dan gumaman pelan. Lalu, Bobby menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hanbin yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

"Dia sudah tidur dari tadi, hyung?" Tanya Bobby pelan.

"Kalau satu setengah jam termasuk ke dalam kategori dari tadi, berarti sudah."

"Hft... Lagi-lagi dia begini."

"Kamu kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah datang?"

"Itu... Karena aku melihat Hanbin belum pulang ke _dorm_ , jadi kupikir dia masih bekerja di sini. Makanya aku berniat membantunya agar ia bisa beristirahat."

"Dia selalu begitu?"

"Hm... Begitulah, hyung. Jika sudah bersemangat, dia jadi lupa waktu begini."

"Peringatkanlah dia agar tidak begitu lagi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatannya juga. Terlebih lagi dia _leader_. Kalau _leader_ -nya tumbang, bagaimana nasib yang lain?"

"Kami semua sudah lelah memperingatkannya, hyung. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Bahkan Jinhwan-hyung sampai frustasi dibuatnya." Kekeh Bobby pelan. "Yah, begitulah seorang Kim Hanbin. Terkadang, ia terlalu keras kepala."

Mino hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Bobby. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya memilih untuk menutup aplikasi yang tengah ia jalankan dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membawa tasnya.

"Eh? Hyung mau pulang?" Tanya Bobby yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan oleh Mino.

"Aku mau mandi di sini saja lalu cari sarapan keluar. Lagipula, sepertinya sebentar lagi yang lain akan datang." Kemudian Mino pun keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Bobby dan Hanbin yang masih tertidur lelap di ruangan itu.

 **06.56 AM**

"HOAAAM~"

"Sudah bangun, Hanbin-ah?"

"Eh? Jiwon-hyung kenapa ada di sini?"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu tidak pulang? Aku menyusulmu ke sini tadi pagi. Aku takut kamu kelelahan karena bekerja semalaman penuh. Untungnya saat aku ke sini, kamu sudah tertidur."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa, hyung?"

"Sudah mau jam 7 pagi." Hanbin langsung terlonjak dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan layar komputer. "Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Bobby heran.

"Lagu untuk evaluasi kita. Aku belum menyelesaikannya. Gawat! Mana sudah jam segini."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi. Kamu terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu? Tadi semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Kalaupun aku tidak menyelesaikannya, kamu tak perlu terlonjak kaget begitu. Toh, waktu evaluasinya juga masih lama."

"Tapi hyung, gimana pun kita tetap harus menyelesaikan semua itu secepatnya. Lalu membuat koreografi dan mengatur _performance_ kita. Jadi kita harus bekerja dengan cepat, bukan?"

"Tapi pikirkan juga kondisi fisikmu, Hanbin-ah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata kami, sih?"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Gak usah dibahas lagi. Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan setelah aku mengecek ini?" Tanya Hanbin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ani. Kita cari sarapan sekarang~"

"Tapi, hyung~ Ini..."

"Ayo, Hanbin-ah!" Ajak Bobby sambil menarik Hanbin keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **11.50 PM**

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat dan malam pun kembali datang. Hari itu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya bagi kedua _Team_. Mereka harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk _Monthly Evaluation_ bulan ini. Di ruangan itu, Hanbin terus-terusan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Lebih baik dilanjutkan besok saja, Hanbin-ah. Kamu istirahat dulu saja malam ini." Ujar Yoonhyung.

"Iya, hyung. Bahkan kemarin hyung sampai tidak pulang ke _dorm_." Lanjut Donghyuk.

"Nanti, setelah aku menyelesaikan bagian ini. Kalian pulang duluan saja."

"Kami tunggu di bawah, oke?" Kemudian _member_ yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih keras kepala untuk menyelesaikan koreografinya.

 **01.18 AM**

Hanbin akhirnya membereskan semua barang bawaannya dan turun ke bawah. Berpikir apa mungkin member yang lain masih menunggunya atau sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di bawah, ia tidak melihat _member-_ nya sama sekali. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Tapi itu juga salahnya 'kan karena bekerja sampai selarut ini? Mana mungkin mereka tahan menunggunya sampai jam segini?

"Hanbin-ah?" Hanbin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Mino yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Kamu belum pulang?"

"Ini baru mau pulang, hyung."

"Sendirian?" Tanya Mino lagi.

"Yah, begitulah. Hyung sendiri?"

"Yang lain masih di sini. Kami baru saja selesai latihan. Mau bareng?" Tawar Mino.

"Ah, tidak usah, hyung. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut. Lebih baik ikut kami saja. Lagipula tujuan kita sama."

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa naik taksi, kok. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, hyung."

 **TES TES TES**

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Awalnya hanya gerimis saja. Tapi saat Hanbin hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke jalanan, hujan turun semakin deras. Ia sedang tidak membawa jaket saat itu dan ia juga tidak memakai topi. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk nekad dan menembus derasnya hujan. Namun, Mino menariknya cukup keras, membuat mereka kembali berhadapan. Mino melepaskan jaket dan topinya, lalu memakaikannya pada Hanbin.

"Harus berapa kali kamu diperingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, Hanbin-ah?" Perhatian dari Mino membuat pipi Hanbin sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa makin cepat sekarang. "Hujannya terlalu deras. Lebih baik kamu ikut kami."

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku bisa..."

"Berhentilah keras kepala, Hanbin-ah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit karena kehujanan begini."

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG.**

Detak jantung Hanbin pun terasa semakin cepat dan kencang. Ia bahkan sampai takut detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Mino. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang semakin memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Mino tadi. Hanbin pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menutupi rona pipinya dengan bantuan kegelapan malam dan topi yang tengah ia kenakan.

"HANBIN-HYUNG!" Teriakan itu membuat Hanbin dan Mino mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari satu sama lain. Di sana, mereka mendapati _member Team_ B yang sedang berada di dalam mobil mereka. Joonhwe turun dari mobil dengan payungnya dan berjalan ke arah Hanbin dan Mino.

"Hyung dari mana saja? Kami menunggu hyung dari tadi."

"Kupikir kalian pulang duluan..."

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan hyung di sini! Bisa-bisa hyung tidak pulang lagi nanti." Sergah Joonhwe. "Ayo kita pulang, hyung." Ajak Joonhwe sambil memayungi Hanbin.

"Ah! Jaket dan topimu, hyung..." Ujar Hanbin pada Mino sambil melepaskan topi dan jaketnya. Namun, Mino dengan cepat langsung menahan Hanbin.

"Pakai saja dulu. Udaranya dingin." Pipi Hanbin langsung kembali memerah mendengar perkataan Mino. Singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat detak jantung Hanbin kembali tak beraturan. "Pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup." Hanbin kembali mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada Mino. Lalu, Joonhwe dan Hanbin pun berjalan ke arah mobil mereka setelah berpamitan pada Mino.

 **01.43 AM**

Selama di perjalanan, Hanbin terus memikirkan Mino dan segala perhatian yang ia berikan padanya selama seharian ini. Mengingat semua itu membuat Hanbin merasakan rona panas menjalar pelan di pipinya, dan detak jantungnya kembali terasa lebih kencang dan cepat dari biasanya. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

 _'Kenapa hanya dalam selang waktu 24 jam, aku jadi merasakan semua perasaan membingungkan ini terhadapmu, hyung?'_

Dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di otaknya, Hanbin pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di dalam mobil yang membawanya ke _dorm_ mereka itu.

 **-The End-**


End file.
